Modern Merlin
by Rocky Pond
Summary: What would happen if the Ants were modern day merlin characters. What would it be like. T just in case. OCS needed. R
1. OC form

**Here is my new story for Merlin and ant farm so it's kind of like My Babysitter's A Vampire but with Ants so here is what each character is:**

**Olive: Morgana**

**Chyna: Guinevere**

**Fletcher: Merlin**

**OC: Prince/ King Arthur**

**OC: King Uther**

**OC: Gaius **

**Here is the OC form sadly all OCS must be male. ): but I guess that's good for boys so yeah anyways here goes. Remember this is modern day Merlin.**

Name:

Who is he meant to be:

Age:

Height:

Looks:

Brief History:

Personality:

Fondest childhood memory:

Likes:

Hates:

Talent:

Enemies

Friends:

Crush:

Fav Celebrity:

Fav Colour:

Fav song:

Fav Book:

Fav ants:

Fav show:

Fav band:

Fav animals:

Fav food:

Fav instrument:

Grade (A, B, C, D, E, F ) :

Fav technology:

Which is better Foot or computer:

Which is better hammer or milk:

Fav random Word:

Fav Quote:

Jewellery:

Everyday Clothing:

Fav movie:

Fav out of these pink, music, knowledge, fighting or environment

Worst colour:

Worst celebrity:

Worst song:

Worst book:

Worst food:

Worst band:

Worst show:

Worst ant:

Worst instrument:

Worst technology:

Worst random word:

Worst out of these pink, music, knowledge, fighting or environment:

Extra:

**So yeah you have until 1****st**** of September so hurry.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey peeps. So no one sent in an Arthur OC. Oh well I make his OC, we all know what he is like in the beginning, yes? A complete and utter "prat" This will follow the guide lines of the show but it will be a little different here goes.**

"No young boy, no matter how great, can know his destiny. He cannot glimpse his part in the great story that is about to unfold. Like everyone, he must live and learn. And so it will be for the young warlock arriving at the gates of Camelot. A boy that will, in time, father the legend. His name: Fletcher"

**Fletcher's POV**

I hop off the bus with my 3 suitcases balanced on my arms. I can't believe I'm really here. I miss mum already. Oh well this new place will be good for me. I look up at the city before me. It's skyscraper's and busy streets are overwhelming after coming all the way from the quiet town of Ealdor. I take a deep breath and head for the middle of the city. As I push through the crowd I hear the beating of drums. I looks to the small stage in the middle of the square. A man was standing on the stage his head bowed. A man with a black hood on held an axe behind him. Confused I keep watching.

"Let this serve as a lesson to all. This man, Thomas James Collins, is judged guilty of conspiring to use enchantments and magic. And, pursuant to the laws of Camelot, I, Uther Pendragon, have decreed that such practices are banned on penalty of death. I pride myself as a fair and just king, but for the crime of sorcery, there is but one sentence I can pass." Uther, the man that i had been told was the king of this place, said in a loud voice. But I wasn't listening, I was too busy thinking, _"why would my mum send me here if I can be killed" _My thoughts were cut short when I caught sight of a young girl, about my age, watching from a window obviously saddened and disgusted by what was happening in the square. I then saw Uther give the signal. I watched as the man on the stage was beheaded. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the girl in the window, turn away as the man was beheaded. I didn't blame her.

Everyone gasped at what they had just seen even though they knew it was going to happen.

"When I came to this land, this kingdom was mired in chaos, but with the people's help magic was driven from the realm. So I declare a festival to celebrate twenty years since the Great Dragon was captured and Camelot freed from the evil of sorcery. Let the celebrations begin." Uther said happily and he started walking away when a yell came from the crowd.

The crowd all moved apart to reveal an old lady angry and saddened. She wailed "There is only one evil in this land, and it is not magic! It is you! With your hatred and your ignorance! You killed my son! But I promise you, before these celebrations are over, you will share my tears. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, a son for a son!"

"Seize her" shouted Uther to the guards.

The woman muttered a spell and disappeared.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys here's the newest chapter. I'm making Alex (the Gaius OC junior physician and he will be just like a younger version of Gaius but slightly different)**

**Olive's POV**

As Uther brought down his hand in signal for the man's head to be chopped off, I turn my head. It's awful. Why would he do that to someone? The man had never hurt anyone. I shook my head when Uther announced that there would be a celebration. How is killing hundreds cause for celebration? I look at the crowd in the square as I hear the angry shout of a woman.

As everyone parts to reveal the lady I hold my breath. Is she challenging the king? I do it multiple times but she, she is just a peasant. This is getting interesting. I watch as she launches into an angry rage.

"There is only one evil in this land, and it is not magic! It is you! With your hatred and your ignorance! You killed my son!" '_that poor mother' _ I think but I continue watching "But I promise you, before these celebrations are over, you will share my tears. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, a son for a son." When she threatens Arthur I gasp. It's not Arthur's fault so why would you try and hurt him. Sure it would pain Uther but hurting an innocent, if not a little self obnoxious, boy is not the way to go.

I look on as the woman disappears. '_So she was magic'_

I turn from the window as Chyna my servant enters the room.

"Hello m'lady" she said

"Please Chyna call Olive" I said sweetly.

"okay Olive" she said

(how do I do these darn line breaks?!)

**Fletcher's POV**

I walk to the entrance to the castle. I walk up to one of the gaurs and ask "Where would I find Alex the- the junior court physician?"

The guard grunted and pointed up the stairs. I walk up there and knock on the open door and take a peek inside.

"Hello? Alex?" I call

A boy at the top of a ladder is startled by my sudden sound and topples off the ladder. Before I could even think what I was doing, my eyes flashed gold and time slowed. I looked around then spotted an old bed. With another flash of gold the bed flew across the room and under the boy. Time sped up again and the boy hit the matress with a "humph"

He got up and turned to Fletcher "what did you just do?"

"Erm"

"Tell me!" he shouted

"I have no idea what happened" I stuttered

"If anyone had seen that" he warned

"Er, no! That- that was, that was nothing to do with me. That- that was..." I stuttered again

"I know what it was! I just want to know where you learned how to do it!" he demanded

"nowhere!"

"So how is it you know magic?" he asked

"I don't" I said

"Where did you study? Answer me" he demanded

"I-I've never studied magic before... or been taught" I said truthfully

"Are you lying to me?" asked the boy

"What do you want me to say?" I asked

"The truth!" he said annoyed

"I was born like this!" I shouted

"That's impossible. Who are you?" he asked

"Oh erm," I pulled off my backpack "I have this letter"

"I-I don't have my glasses" the boy said

"I'm Fletcher" I said

"Hunith's son?"

"yes" I said relieved

"you were not meant to come till Wednesday" Alex, I guessed, said

"It is Wednesday" I said

"Ah right then" he pointed to a door at the back of the room "you better put your bag in there."

"You won't tell anyone? About-" I asked

"No. Although, Fletcher, I should say thank you" the boy said


End file.
